lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Harad Grasslands
(as savannah) (renamed) |imagecaption = The Grasslands of Far Harad.}} The Far Harad Grasslands is the northernmost region of Far Harad, a collection of several biomes that stretch from the river Edrainnen on the borders of Near Harad to the edges of the Great Jungle. It is a vast land of wide grass plains, which are occasionally broken up by tropical rivers, trees, boulders, and patches of red clay. The Morwaith, a race of fierce hunters allied with Sauron, live here amongst a whole host of exotic animals, and they will gladly defend the Grasslands against invaders. The flora and fauna of the Grasslands differ significantly from other areas of Middle-Earth. Classic Vanilla animals are nowhere to be found here, and instead the land is full of more exotic animals, most of which were imported from the Lion King Mod. In addition, while oak trees are still fairly common here, they share their dominance of the region with more exotic acacia trees, as well as Baobab trees, which are unique in their own right. The standard Grasslands biome has its own Baobab Forest variant, which generates forests dominated by the tall, thick-trunked trees. The Far Harad Grasslands are unique in that they have an additional layer of biome variants. All sub-biomes of the Far Harad Grasslands, including the standard one, will either be populated or unpopulated, which is decided randomly. Neither variant has any sort of effect on the terrain or coloration of the biome, and the tags instead dictate what structures generate and what NPCs spawn there. Unpopulated regions spawn Morwaith NPCs very, very rarely, and only Morwaith Hunter Camps generate there. Moreaith can be found more frequently in populated regions, and furthermore populated regions are the only place where one can find Morwaith Villages. Whether a region is populated or unpopulated can be determined by checking the F3 screen. Populated regions have the tag "HaradPopulated:true", and unpopulated regions have the tag "HaradPopulated:false". Upon entering this biome, the player earns the achievement "Where the Stars are Strange". Sub-biomes Far Harad Arid Grasslands Players travelling south from Near Harad will likely encounter this sub-biome of the Far Harad Grasslands first. The Arid Grasslands make up the northern part of the region and are much less fertile than the lands to the south, which provides a smooth transition from the Half-Deserts to the Grasslands. Patches of sand, dirt, dry grass, and red clay are common here, trees are rarer and more stunted, and the grass itself is much less green. Spawning here is toned down from the standard Grasslands variant, both for the animals and especially for the Morwaith themselves. Populated regions are rarer in this sub-biome than they are in the Grasslands proper. Far Harad Arid Hills The Arid Hills sub-biome represents the Emyn Haecharad, a range of hills that arcs southeast across the western part of the Arid Grasslands. It is virtually identical to the Arid Grasslands, except the terrain is much hillier, and in some places it even becomes mountain-like. Far Harad Forest The Far Harad Forest biome generates in a large patch around the southernmost of the Great Lakes of the eastern Grasslands, and it can also be encountered as a randomly-generating sub-biome in other parts of the Grasslands as well. The sub-biome is dominated by acacia trees, many of which have vines growing on them, though stunted oaks, baobab trees, and fruit trees can be found here as well, as can rotting logs. Birds are common here. The Far Harad Forest has its own dedicated clearing variant. Once, the whole region was dominated by the Taurethrim of the Empire of Kimen Kâh, but they were wiped out by the Half-Trolls thousands of years ago, and the former heartland of their empire has become the Taur-na-Torogrim, a forest region that borders this biome. Variants * Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. * Baobab Forest - A version of the biome covered with baobab trees. * Forest - A more forested version of the biome. * Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. * Barren steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. * Hills - A hillier version of the biome. * Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. * Light forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Oak scrubland - Scrublands with greener grass, dominated by stunted oak trees. * Scrubland Hills - The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Wasteland - Wasteland is a very barren biome and can vast stretches of the terrain consist of barren rock. The soil is generally very poor and vegetation is sparse. The landscape can both consist of flat plains and rolling hills. Structures The Grasslands of Far Harad are dotted with the structures of the Morwaith, and, rarely, stone ruins from the age of the Taurethrim Empire can be found here as well. It is also said that there is a mysterious structure of unknown origin hidden deep in the biome, but this may merely be rumor. * Morwaith Hunter Camp - Small outposts of the Morwaith that can be found in unpopulated parts of the Grasslands. They consist of two to four small shacks around a Morwaith Crafting Table and are populated by small hunting parties of Morwaith Warriors, one of whom spawns for each shack. These shacks are small, consisting primarily of wood and thatch, and contain only one bed and a loot basket. * Morwaith Village - Morwaith life is centered around these small villages, which can be found in populated regions of the Grasslands. Morwaith civilians and Warriors can be found here, and the villages themselves consist of three to five Morwaith Huts, a Morwaith Chieftain Hut, and up to two Trader Huts. Standard Morwaith Huts are made from Morwaith Brick and thatch, and contain two beds, crafting tables, and a basket of loot; Morwaith Trader Huts are very similar, but they are partly built with orange stained clay, and they simply contain six empty baskets and either a Morwaith Huntsman or a Morwaith Hutmaker. Morwaith Chieftain Huts are larger, as the home of the Chieftain of the village, and they contain a Table of Command on the floor, beds, crafting tables, a loot basket, and some banners. Mobs The Grasslands of Far Harad are populated by a wide variety of unusual animals, as well as by the Morwaith, a race of Far Haradrim. * Morwaith - Civilian members of a fierce tribe of Men that worship the Great Lion. They spawn in populated regions of the Grasslands and very rarely in unpopulated regions. *Morwaith Warrior - Warriors of the Morwaith who spawn in the Grasslands and in Hunter Camps. They wear Morwaith Armour, and carry Morwaith equipment, including swords, spears, daggers, battleaxes, or bludgeons. Unlike with the warriors of most other factions, they have no ranged variant. *Morwaith Huntsman - Morwaith traders who sell hunting supplies and buy equipment. They can be found in Morwaith Trader Huts, and they look a lot like Morwaith Warriors, except they never wear helmets and only carry spears. *Morwaith Hutmaker - Morwaith traders who sell building supplies and buy collectables. They can be found in Morwaith Trader Huts, and they are without weapons or armour, as they are too busy with village construction to hunt. *Morwaith Chieftain - The fearsome chieftains of the Morwaith, who rule villages, where they can be found in their Chieftain Huts. They wear Morwaith Chieftain Armour, which is made with lion fur, and will allow players with sufficient Morwaith alignment to hire Morwaith Warriors, as well as Morwaith Zebra Riders, who do not spawn naturally. *Crocodile - Hostile mobs who live in the water and can also be on land. They are ferocious beasts. In daylight, they are quite slow, but a night, they are fast. They can swim faster than the player. *Dik-diks - Small, passive mobs, that flee the player on sight. *Flamingo - Large, passive birds that live in Far Harad. *Gemsbok - Passive antelope like mobs. Their hide makes very nice looking armour. *Giraffe - Passive mobs native to Far Harad. *Lion - Lions are dangerous hunters. They are neutral (they only fight back, if you attack.) *Lioness - Female lions. *Rhino - Rideable mobs that can charge into battle. They are neutral. *Zebra - Rideable mobs found in Far Harad. They are very similar to horses. Mining All of the usual ores can be found in the Far Harad Grasslands, but miners will often also encounter veins of red clay underground, similarly to how veins of dirt and gravel can be found everywhere else. Vegetation For the most part, the Grasslands are very similar to a less-wooded version of the vanilla savannah biome, consisting primarily of wide grassy plains. Harad flowers can be found fairly commonly here, as can patches of melons and wild yams. Occasionally, the grass is broken up by patches of red clay. Trees are sparse in the standard variant of the Grasslands biome, and even more so in the Arid Grasslands and Arid Hills sub-biomes. Forest variants and the Far Harad Forest sub-biome have denser tree coverage, however, and the Forest even has vines growing on some of the trees there. All trees in the Grasslands are a mix of stunted oaks, acacia trees, and Baobab trees, with fruit trees mixed in in the forests and along rivers. Gallery Far Harad Grasslands Overlooking the Savannah.png|The vast grasslands of Far Harad. Far Harad Steppe.png|From arid north (right) to fertile south (left). Of Camps and Waterfalls.png|A waterfall, with camps in the distance. BaobabForest.png|At the edge of the Baobab Forest. Far Harad Savannah - Predator and Predator.png|Who hunts who? Far Harad Savannah - Lion sneaking up on one looong snack.png|Who hunts who? Far Harad Savannah - These jittebugs are a photographers nightmare.png|Hard to approach: A dik-dik in the grasslands. Far Harad Savannah B27.2 - Southbell - Melon - Sand Gems.png| in the grasslands. FarHaradGrasslandsFlowers.png|Grasslands variant with an abundance of . FarHaradGrasslandsRain.png|It even rains in the grasslands. FarHaradScrubland.png|Riding a rhino through the scrubland. FarHaradOakScrubland.png|Wildlife in the oak scrubland. Far Harad Forest Far harad forest.png|The forest from above ... FarHaradForest.png|... and below (including giraffes). FarHaradForestRain.png|A herd of giraffes seeking shelter from the rain in the forest. Far Harad Forest B27.2 - Flame of Harad amidst other tropical beauties.png| in the forest. FarHaradForestClearing.png|A herd of giraffes grazing on a clearing. FarHaradForestClearingSunrise.png|Sunrise on a clearing. Far Harad Arid Grasslands File:AridSavannahShot.png|The arid grasslands. File:AridSavannahLake.png|A lake in the arid grasslands. File:AridSavannahScrubland.png|The hills of the arid grasslands. Far Harad Arid Savannah Hills - Gemsbok - Zebra.png|Wildlife in the arid hills. File:AridMango.png|A stunted mango tree. Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Biomes